Elizabeth And Isabella
by JoeJonasLuVeR01
Summary: Bella has twin, who's in love with Jacob. They have been seperated for many years. Read to find out more.
1. Sugar Coated Sparks Fly

Hey I'm Izzy Swan, or otherwise known as Elizabeth Swan. My story you are soon to learn.

"Iz!" I heard my mom yell.

"Mom!" I yelled back. I made it down the stairs and said,

"Yes?"

"Izzy, your dad called and asked if you wanted to go to Forks for the summer." She said.

"Dude, I will not be accepted there."

"Trust me Izzy, either Jacob Black or Edward Cullen will love you."

"Who?" I questioned.

"Bella's friends."

"Well, if their friends with Bella then they won't want to be friends with me. She's probably already filled their heads with bad things about me that aren't even true." I whined. I did not want to go to Forks.

"Izzy, you're going to Forks on the last day of school. I already bought the plane ticket. I'll pick you up from school we'll come back to the house to get your suitcase then we go to the airport." Mom said with a giant smile on her face. Glad someone's going to enjoy this.

***

The Morning of June 5th,2008 the worst day of my life. I tried and tried to get out of going to Forks, no such luck. I am now sitting in the airport with my mom waiting for her to come back with food.

"Here." My mom said handing me a bag from McDonald's. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket when I felt it vibrating. I had a text from Bella.

'_Hey Sis.' _I was confused she was never nice to me.

'_Hey, did you need something important?' _I replied.

"Who are you texting when you're about to get on a plane?" My mom asked. She hated it when I texted someone.

"Bella." I whispered. My phone vibrated and I opened the new text message.

'_My friend Jake heard you were coming to town and wanted to get to know you. Do you have time to talk?' _She mentioned 'Jake' as in Jacob? I would have to find out.

"Mom about an hour until the plane comes, right?" I turned around in my seat asking my mom.

"Yes, Why?" She asked putting down the magazine she was reading and studied my face.

"Bella's friend Jacob wants to talk to me." I explained and then turned back around.

'_Yea, Bells. I have about an hour until my plane comes I can talk until then.' _I hit send and started to wonder what I would say to Jacob.

'_Mk. Jake is going to text you from his phone. This is his number: 1-645-836-7222.' _I smiled, same old Bella always ready to get out of things the second she can.

'_Thanks.' _As soon as I hit send I had a new message.

'_Hey, I'm Jacob Black. I hear you're Izzy Swan.' _I smiled and thought I might like forks if I just got along with Jacob.

'_Send me a picture of you really quick please?'_

'_Why?'_

'_I want to see what I'm talking to.' _I smiled if he was a cutie then this would be even more fun.

'_This picture was taken in November, I don't think I've changed much since.' _**A/N: Here is the pic Jacob sent Izzy: ****.com/pictures/2007/10/22/previews/Taylor%**

'_Babe, you're a cutie.' _I laughed. I could just hear him asking Bella if I was flirting with him.

'_Iz, I don't say stuff like that anymore.' _Bella texted. Same predictable Bella.

'_Babe, I'm still Izzy, I've had that nickname since the 6__th__ grade. Hun, it's not changing now and neither am I.' _I was getting mad. Her snootiness was finally showing.

'_Lol, I love that. Can I have a picture of you miss Izzy?' _I smirked Bella won't be able to stop Jacob and I from talking to each other.

'_This was about a week ago before I redid my hair.' _**A/N: Here is the picture Izzy sent Jacob: ****.com/albums/ii296/xMetalQueenx/Emo%20or%20Scene%**

'_Whoa, babe I love it.'_

'_Ha! You're stealing my word. I caught you red handed.' _Oh, I'm totally going to love this kid.

'_True, I was caught. So, when do I get to see the new Izzy?'_

'_Two hours and you better be at the airport. :D'_

'_I will I promise. Bella might try to convince me not to go.'_

'_Well, don't let her get you down. But, hey Jake, I have to go the plane is boarding. Bye Babes! ;D'_


	2. Twins? Since When Was There Two?

I just got off of the plane and I come to find Bella, our Dad, Jake? And some other guy I don't know.

"Hey Izzy how was your flight?" Dad asked.

"Just peachy." I said really sarcastically. Who I guess must be Jacob laughed and then covered it up with a cough when Bella glared at him. I smiled and thought this summer is going to be fun.

"Babe, do I get introductions or do I have to go around calling this one dude?" I asked pointing to the mystery man. Bella's jaw dropped.

"Bella? Would you like to introduce your friends to Izzy?" Dad asked in a do-she-doesn't-know-anyone voice, I smirked.

"You know Jake." She said pointing to him. "And this is my boyfriend Edward." She said with a hint of don't-try-it in her voice.

"Hola chicos." I said. "Dad, are we all going to fit into your car?"

"Yea, about that no." He said. "You'll have to ride with Jake or Edward."

"I think I'll ride with Jake. Bella might kill me if I go too close to her precious boyfriend." I smiled grabbed my suitcase and went to stand next to Jacob. This time Jacob full-on laughed he even snorted and everything. I couldn't help but giggle. Bella just glared.

"I've never met anyone who would do that to Bella. I mean right in front of her." Jake said once we were in the car and following Dad home.

"Babe, I'm her twin I know exactly how to push her buttons."

"You're a cutie Izzy and I love your hair now more than before." I knew he really meant it. I smiled and blushed. "You blush just like Bella, hard and bright red." He laughed.

"That's about the only thing I have in common with my sister."

"Were your parents obsessed with bells?" Jacob randomly asked right as I took a drink from my Dr. Pepper. I started coughing really hard, he reached over and hit me in the back and then I started laughing so hard I couldn't breath. "Are you ok?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked once I could breathe again.

"Well, your full name is Elizabeth, right?" I nodded. "And Bella's full name is Isabella. Renee and Charlie must have had a thing for bells." He wondered aloud. I laughed again.

"Babe, I have no idea how I got my name I just like my nickname."

"You say 'babe' a lot." He noticed. I laughed.

"I say it in a funny way too don't I?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I picked up on it when I started hanging out with my now best friend Jensen." I explained. I sighed I already missed home and Miyah and Bear. My cat and dog.

"What's wrong? You can hold my hand I won't shy away." He said as a joke and offered me his hand. I took it anyway and felt oddly comforted by this.

"I miss Miyah and Bear." I explained.

"Who?" He asked.

"My Evilenne kitty and my St. Bernard." I showed Jacob a picture of them tumbling around on the floor last night.

"They're cute." He said.

"Babe, I know that's why their mine." He just laughed.

This story is just something I do in my spare time, if you're in love with it all ready, then you'll have to basically force me to write more.

Just please don't hurt me....


	3. The Flamings Lips And Black Glow Sticks

"Jake, are you crushing on Izzy?" Bella asked him while I was upstairs unpacking.

"I think so. Maybe. Kinda I don't know." He sighed.

"Ha! Jake's confused." Edward laughed walking into the living room.

"Man, you smell bad." Jake complained.

"Awe, suck it up ya big baby I have to deal with your scent all the time."

"Do you think you've imprinted?" Bella questioned. I was still clueless to the supernatural beings below me.

"Yes and no. Again, I have no idea." He slumped down on the couch. Charlie wasn't home and we were going to go skating when I was done unpacking.

"Babes, where are we going again? Cuz, mind you Bella we're both cordially challenged at a lot of things." I said walking down the stairs. Jake was totally checking me out.

"We're going roller skating and trust me Izzy I won't let you get hurt." Jacob said taking my hand and leading me out to Edward's Volvo.

"Edward, will you put this CD in please?" I asked pulling a CD case out of my bag.

"Iz, what is it?" Bella asked.

"A mix. You'll find out." I handed Edward the CD and started singing along to the first song, Durch Den Monsun by Tokio Hotel.

"Izzy, you still like them?" She questioned.

"Yea, they're total babes." I laughed. "You used to love them too. I have some songs on here that you just might like." Bella started flipping through the songs and when she hit 7 I screamed,

"Stop!" She froze.

"What is this?" She questioned.

"She Don't Use Jelly." I said and started singing. Jacob laughed.

"What kind of song is that?" She asked horrified.

"A song by The Flaming Lips."

"Um… Who?" She asked.

"We're here, here so you two can stop fighting." Edward said breaking up a beginning cat fight.

"Sweet! C'mon babe!" I yelled and grabbed Jacob's hand. He laughed and I giggled.

"Izzy slow down!" He yelled.

"I'm getting a black glow stick." I said.

"A black one?" He asked.

"Yes, oh, no! I want an orange one." We ran up to the counter and I got an orange glow stick. We couldn't find Edward or Bella so we sat down at the table nearest to the skating rink. There they were Bella couldn't stay upright.

"So, you like the Flaming Lips?" He asked.

"Only that song I had on there." I explained.

"Cool."

"Hey, Jake." I said.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." I said getting up. The second I said that Jacob realized he had imprinted.

"Where?" He asked.

"Well, where do you live?" I asked.

"La Push."

"How far away is that?"

"About five minutes if I take the woods." He explained.

"But, wouldn't that take longer?" I was confused.

"Not at all. Come with me and I'll explain to you on the way to the woods." He had explained everything by the time we reached the borderline of the woods.

"Wow. Jake. So, what you're saying is you've imprinted on me and you think that we'll get married and have children?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied I was studying his face when he took his shirt off.

"Whoa baby! It's only the first date. Roar." I said making cat-claws with my hands.

"Shut up!" Jacob said laughing.

"No seriously. Why are you undressing?"

"Don't look." He whined. I turned around and when I felt something nudge my legs. I looked over to see this giant wolf standing next to me.

"Jake?" I called, the wolf nudged me again. I was freaking out. I looked into the wolf's eyes and it all connected. I would have to get used to this if I was going to start dating him.

"Are you taking me to Sam and Emily's?" I asked. The massive head nodded.


	4. Hangin' With The Big Dogs

I slowly climbed onto Jacob's back. I was scared; I had no idea what I was setting myself up for. He bounded through the forest until he stopped a few feet from a sweet little cottage. I climbed off and he raced a few feet away to change.

"What do you think of wolfie?" Jake asked coming from between the trees. I jumped. He laughed; he leaned over, kissed my cheek and started to pull me towards the cottage.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I questioned hysterically. He gave me a funny look.

"I'm taking you to meet Sam and Emily." He said slowly.

"I know that part. But, do I really want to be in a house full of wolves?"

"Yea, they won't hurt you I promise." I looked up when I heard the door to the cottage open.

"How did they know we were here?" I was totally freaked now.

"I forgot to mention that part." He said sheepishly. "I can talk to them when I'm in my wolf form and Embry was coming here so I told him about you and he told the others."

"Do I really have to go in there?" I whined.

"C'mon Izzy they're like family to me. I want you to meet them." He begged. He started to whimper.

"Fine." I gave in. "I'm not leaving your side though." He laughed. "It's not funny!" I yelled and hit his shoulder.

"Vicious." He said smirking.

"You're lucky you're cute." As we got closer to the cottage I slowly eased my way more and more behind Jacob until I was completely hidden from sight. I jumped on his back nearly knocking him over. I felt safer here. This way I know I would be protected.

"You're too heavy." He complained as he wrapped his arms around my legs. I ducked my head when we got really close.

"Jake, you're bouncing me too much." I whispered.

"Stop hiding." He whispered. "Guys this is Izzy."

"Well, she's got nice legs." Seth joked. I looked sheepishly over his shoulder. Seth chuckled.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Why don't we come in and I'll make some tea." Emily said and ushered the large group back into the house. I clung to Jacob scared to let go.

"Iz, you're nails are digging into my back." Jacob whispered.

"Sorry." He dropped me on the couch and put his arm around me. I snuggled into his side trying to get as close to him as possible and as far away from Seth, who was on the other side of me.

"So, Izzy how old are you?" Sam asked me. I looked over at him and then back at Jacob. The look in his eyes told me he wasn't going to speak for me.

"Seventeen." I answered quietly.

"How do you know Bella?" Embry asked. They were trying to make me feel more comfortable but it wasn't working.

"I have been giving the awful fate of being her twin." I explained.

"I feel your pain." Seth said putting his hand on my knee. I could tell I had fear written across my face and that my eyes were as wide as saucers. Everyone laughed. I whimpered.

"I'm not going to eat you." Seth said removing his hand.

"I'm sorry if I'm coming off as being offensive. I don't mean to it's just a lot to know after only being here for a few hours." I explained. They nodded and Jacob tightened his grip on my waist. He was getting tense right as I was relaxing.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I don't know." He answered. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Jake I still love you." I kissed him and then came the chorus of 'ohhs' I blushed scarlet.

"Awe." Embry joked. He poked my cheek and I giggled. He laughed.

"She's like a baby doll you poke her and she giggles." He said excitedly.

"Embry calm down." Jacob said laughing.


	5. Purple Bean Bags And Laughter

We had all just eaten dinner, thanks to Emily, and we were crowded around the T.V. Well, they were I was sitting in the back reading while Emily was knitting. The boys were watching football and it was getting awfully loud.

"Hey!" I yelled when I felt my phone vibrate. "Turn it down." I flipped open my phone and it was Bella.

"Where are you guys?" She questioned frantically.

"A place." I simply said.

"Why'd you leave I was supposed to watch you Dad's going to kill me if I come home without you."

"You don't have to take care of me I'm almost an adult and I'm with Jake. Tell Dad I won't be home tonight." I said and hung up the phone.

"I guess you're staying at my house tonight." Jacob said laughing.

"Yes I guess I am." I said and leaned back on the couch to finish reading as the boys went back to their game.

*******

**An hour later we were heading towards Jacob's place. We were going to be sleeping in his loft and I would get to meet his Dad, Billy. I have to admit I was even more nervous than when I met the gang.**

"**Jake, I'm nervous." I said shaking.**

"**Why are you nervous? Do you do this a lot?" He questioned laughing. I shook my head and turned around, as he stripped himself of his clothing. I climbed on his back and zoned out the whole way to his house. I climbed off and turned around so he could redress.**

"**You have nothing to worry about he'll love you!" Jake said trying to reassure me. It wasn't working. I walked in and was practically glued to Jacob's side. I was hiding behind him when we walked into the living room and saw Billy.**

"**Jake, I'm shaking." I leaned up and whispered in his ear.**

"**Dad." He said and Billy turned around. "This is Izzy." Jacob pulled me in front of him.**

"**Hi." I said quietly.**

"**She looks a lot like Bella, Jake." Billy said looking me up and down.**

"**She's Bella's twin." Jacob explained.**

"**Well you're both adorable. Is she staying the night?" He asked after he complimented me.**

"**Yea, her and Bella don't really get along."**

"**Sisters will be sisters." Billy said laughing. "I suppose Charlie knows?"**

"**Izzy, told Bella to tell Charlie. So, she's spending the night with us. And, I've imprinted." Jacob said quickly.**

"**Jacob! You're growing up!" Billy said reaching up to hug Jacob. He blushed, grabbed my hand and ran out to his garage and up the stairs.**

"**Awe, Jake, you're growing up!" I cooed pinching his cheek. I laughed and kissed him.**

"**It's not funny he was waiting for so long for me to imprint and I finally have." Jacob explained.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean to make fun of you." I replied sitting on his purple bean bag.**

"**Aren't you getting tired?" Jake asked yawning.**

"**Nope, not at all." I looked over at Jacob and all I heard was snoring. I giggled, found a blanket and threw it over him. I found a pair of sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt of Jacob's and put them on to sleep in.**


	6. Sleeping Beauty Awakens

The next morning, I woke up on the floor next to Jacob.

"Sleeping Beauty's finally up!" Jacob said kissing my nose.

"Grr." I said and rolled over. The floor was uncomfortable.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one growling and not you." He said laughing as I felt his arms around my waist.

"Phakof fand be by bone pwease." I said as I felt it vibrating.

"Speak Engrish." Jacob said laughing. I glared and he handed me my phone. Guess who! You got it right What do you win? Jack squat! It was Bella.

"Are you dying?" I questioned her.

"No." She answered.

"Then why are you calling me?"

"Becaaaausssee we're going to audition for American Idol." Bella screeched in my ear.

"You sing?" Jake asked looking at me funny from across the room.

"No." I replied to the both of them.

"But, c'mon Iz your voice is beeeeeauuuuutiful."

"No. I'm going to hang up on you." I threatened.

"Fine. Lemme talk to Jake then."

"Don't try and plan anything." I warned handing him the phone.

"You're going to do me a favor. You're going to get Izzy to sing on Idol." Bella explained.

"But," He started to defend me but she cut him off.

"No buts Jake, she has an AMAZING voice and she really needs to do this. She'll go right through to Hollywood." Bella said convincingly.

"Fine, when and where?" He asked.

"The only music hall in forks, and be there at 5, sharp. We'll be waiting." She said and hung up the phone.

**4:30 P.M**

"**C'mon on Bella, we can't be late." Jake complained.**

"**Late for what?" I asked getting suspicious. He took me to Charlie's, told me to dress nice. Apparently instructed by Bella. He even is making me wear make-up!**

"**Just Izzy, please trust me and hurry!" He kept rushing me.**

"**Say 'hurry up' one more time, and I will move as slow as humanly possible. I finished getting ready and started heading towards the car.**

"**Gosh Izzy. You take your time." Jacob said laughing.**


End file.
